lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Lev
Lev is a supporting character in the Lolirock series. Initially a minor antagonist, he now fights for Ephedia's freedom. Appearance Lev had good-looking features such as platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bit muscular body. He wore a mercenary tattered cloth with a detailed collared vest. Personality Lev was a cunning boy. Though people could see through most of his bluffs, he could also make them believe and trust him. He always prioritized his own interest before others and worked for anyone who could pay him well. He could also be flirty at times, though this could also be used to trick him. He had an arrogant personality especially during times of battle. He could sometimes show to have feelings towards Iris and sometimes asks her about her love life. He was a strong and tough Ephedian and was able to fight with Gramorr for a certain period of time. He is shown to have a soft side. Abilities and Equipment Lev is an able fighter. He excels at hand-to-hand combat as well as being proficient with magic able to cast spells that shoot crystal projectiles and defensive spells. In the second season, he uses a device shaped like a ball to enhance his magic making him capable of opening up portals and shoot laser beams able to hold back Gramorr's attacks at a certain period of time. Series Season 1 Lev debuted in Home: Part 1 as another prisoner in Ephedia. When Iris was thrown into the prison tower by Gramorr, Lev was there waiting for her. He reveals himself to be a thief and tells Iris he has to steal to end his families' suffering. Iris sees through his bluffs and concluded he was a liar. She wondered why the guy knew her name. Lev told her everyone knows about Iris of Ephedia and her destiny. Iris decided she would rather escape than be with him. He told her off saying it's impossible to escape. Iris, however, found a small crack and used it to create a huge hole for her to escape. Iris was careless and almost got caught by the Black Crystal Monster Guards but Lev saved her. He told her that when she got her kingdom back she should give her an island and a small castle. Iris decided to trust him. In Hope: Part 2, he and Iris worked together but often argued to which direction they will go. In the end, Iris decided to follow him because her decision often ended up in disastrous confrontations with the monsters. When they reached the room where the Crown of Ephedia is being kept, Lev defended Iris from a sneak attack by Banes. Iris thanked him and proceeded to take the Crown put of its seal. After successfully taking out the Crown from the seal Iris marveled at the crown only to be surprised by Gramorr and she was incarcerated in his magic crystal. Gramorr complimented Lev for a job well done saying he will be greatly rewarded. Iris was enraged but Lev just smirked and told her he was up to the highest bidder. Gramorr ordered him to take Iris' pendant but before he can do it she badmouths him telling him he was a traitor and a coward but Lev froze her with his magic commenting she was making it hard for him and took her pendant. He watched as Gramorr forced Iris to give him the power of the Crown by threatening earth with giant Black Crysta Monster. Lev stood there watching Iris chant the spells that will transfer the Crown's power to Gramorr. After Gramorr had finally gained the Crown's power, the other Princesses arrived to rescue Iris. Lev understood the situation and attacked Talia and right off the bat. Auriana dodged his attacks but he managed to trapped Talia inside his crystal magic. He was planning to do the same with Auriana who noticed he had Iris' pendant. Auriana tricked him by flirting with him which he seems to enjoy. Unknown to him Arianna secretly summoned the Ribbon of Volta, she strikes at him but her real aim was the pendant. When Iris' powers were back and the crown of Ephedia merged with her Gramorr was almost defeated had he not reminded the Princesses about his assault on earth. Before Iris can leave the place Lev grabbed her arms saying "Not bad princess, not bad." smiling, Iris jerked away then left. Lev was seen on Earth watching LoliRock's concert at the end of Season 1 Season 2 Lev appears in Stop in the Name of Lev: Part 1 and Stop in the Name of Lev: Part 2. In the episodes, he said not to focus on things that aren't there, this results in Iris thinking her and Nathaniel aren't meant to be, he also tells her she isn't some ordinary teenage girl and that any guy would be lucky to have you. He also tells Iris about her Father and said that he's free. However, it is later revealed that this was Gramorr's lie again and Iris great tricked. After many tries, he finally managed to take her to Ephedia where she realizes that this was a trick, and she fell for it. Lev acts sad for what he has done but immediately talks about Gramorr's reward. It was to set him free and let him go for Ephedia. However, Gramorr has been the owner of the situation this time and sends Lev on Earth through the vortex. There, he united with Princess again and they plan to go for Iris. As they return, Gramorr is proud to announce them that after the portal to Earth closes there won't be easy out for them and he'll be free to hunt them down one by one, and he will do everything for it to keep them there. There, Lev realized that fighting on Gramorr's side was a crucial mistake and join the resistance. In order to let the princesses get back on Earth, he sacrifices his life for Iris, blocking Gramorr's power and letting them pass back. Iris tries to take him with them, but he announced to her that it's his time and he will join the resistance, once Iris leaves, he said the words: "See you around princesses......I hope." That was when Gramorr's dark magic hit him. Lolirock afterward received an Oracle gem, confirming the fact that Lev was the person in need. Sightings Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-00h02m13s220.png Iris and Lefth (4).png Iris and Lefth (2).png Iris and Lefth (1).png vlcsnap-2015-11-10-19h01m46s151.png Iris and Lefth.png Home Pt II.jpg Lefth (3).jpg Lefth (1).jpg Lefth (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-11-10-19h05m17s241.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-00h37m56s156.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-00h39m32s95.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-00h41m31s7.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-00h58m48s132.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-00h58m54s196.png Tumblr o4na87Fb101u6xzq9o2 r1 1280.jpg tumblr_o4na87Fb101u6xzq9o1_1280.jpg Trivia *He uses his magic in hand to hand combat just like Carissa though he can fire crystal magic as well. *His magic crest bears the symbol of an eagle. The same symbol can be seen in the collar of his outfit. *He has changed on the side of resistances in the episode Stop in the Name of Lev: Part 2. **His fate in the same episode remains ambiguous, as it appears he died. *"Lev" is a word of Slavic origin, meaning "lion". It is commonly used as a masculine name in Russia, Ukraine, Israel, America, and many other countries. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Ephedia Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Minor Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased